Golden Anger
by MarkerIV
Summary: This is my first fanfic about how Gohan's Teen years should have been. FINALLY UPDATED!!!
1. Prologue

Golden Anger  
Prologue  
  
This is the story of Gohan shortly after the battle with Cell. It portrays Gohan in a much more realistic light and I'm basically rewriting the saji-yinman saga (Gohan is 16)  
and now onto the story.  
Cell... Dead... Finished... Gone...  
Gone...  
Dad... Gone... Dead... My fault... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!   
Gohan's mind raced and his powerlevel flickered higher and higher electricity flashing around him at an even quicker rate.   
  
"Ummm, Gohan," Krillen said suddenly worried as his friend's powerlevel quickly rose higher and higher making his aura flash around him burning brighter and brighter.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed his hair growing longer till it was hanging to his knees, his muscles bulging even more, passing level 2 he quickly turned SSL3.  
  
"GOHAN!" Piccolo screamed trying to get though to his former student who was seemingly going berserk. "He's dead already! STOP IT NOW!"  
  
"Aahhhh," Gohan sighed as his mind managed to take control again, if just for a second to drop him all the way down to normal. "He…he…he…" Gohan's breathing was the only noise, which disturbed the quiet of battlefield where Cell had met his end only moments before. Falling to his knees and then on his face Gohan fainted the mental agony of his father's death too much for his mind to hold.   
As the Z-senshi took off toward their homes Piccolo charged himself with delivering the little boy who was not so little anymore to his mother. As he flew carrying his burden he couldn't help but remember the look in Gohan's eyes as he transformed yet again. The memory will live with me forever, Piccolo thought. Going from extreme rage to a cold look which cannot be described as anything but dead… Blinking several times and resolving not to think about it Piccolo flew on.   



	2. 5 Years Later

Chapter One- 5 years later...  
  
Dad... Gone... Dead... My fault... Dad... Gone... Dead... My fault...  
  
The thought was a constant one in Gohan's mind. Laying in bed with nothing but his boxers on he drifted in and out of sleep. Getting up to go to the bathroom or to eat was his only activity. He was hardly even aware as his mother Chichi, who still believed her son would snap out of it any day now to resume her quest to become a scholar and live happily ever after, kept reading textbooks to him in a vain hope that his sub-conscious would pick it up and remember.  
  
"Alright now Gohan, now for math..." Chichi continued trying to ignore his uninterested stare at the wall. Ever since the fight with Cell, it seemed as if Gohan only responded with a yes or no and rarely gave anyone his attention. The only people who were able to get him to say more than a few words were Piccolo and his younger brother Goten. "Hmm." Chichi sighed giving up and walking out of the room. As she did a lone tear dropped down Gohan's cheek.  
  
Picking up the phone Chichi called Bulma and cried.  
  
Later...  
  
Parking in her Capsule convertible in downtown Tokyo, Bulma glanced into the back seat, which held a mute Gohan. It had taken a five-hour talk with Chichi before they had both agreed that something had to be done. After dressing Gohan respectably and making the long drive back into the city it was well into the afternoon hours of the day.  
  
"Ok Gohan we're here. " Bulma said trying to be cheery but still chilled by the cold look, which was firmly implanted on his face. Getting out of the car she was even more horrified by his condition when she had to open the door and forcibly tell him to get out. Mute obedience was his only response as he followed her into an office building.  
  
"We're here for the 5:30 Appointment with Ms. Sherwood." Bulma stated to the receptionist.  
  
"Ahh, yes. Gohan is your name?" She asked getting only a slight nod as an answer from Gohan. "Alright if you could just go in that room over there, Ms. Sherwood will be with you in a minute." Slowly Gohan walked into the room leaving the door open behind him and sat down on a large blow up chair with the imprint of Mr. Satan.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm. So how are you today young man?" Asked Ms. Sherwood, a slightly plump woman who was in her mid-fifties, as she came in and took a seat opposite Gohan. Getting no response she continued, "Your friend Bulma said you've been having some problems, would you like to talk about them?" Silence. "Well, what do you know." Her tone was no longer patient, but accusing "It's just another man who can't bear to show his feelings no matter how much they tear him up inside." Oddly enough her cruel tactic was enough to provoke a response. Unfortunately it wasn't one she was suspecting, Gohan's hair was now gold and his eyes a dark shade of emerald. "EEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and continued as she ran out of the room out of the office and into the street where she was promptly run over by a Volkswagen beetle.  
  
All around the world however several people suddenly looked to the sky and gasped. "Gohan…" Piccolo, Tien, Krillen and Yamcha all took off immediately towards a flickering powerlevel, which hadn't been felt in a long time.  
  
  
  
"So he's still not better?" Asked Yamcha, as everyone turned away from Bulma and towards the reporters who had suddenly shifted focus from the accident to the sudden appearance of the Z-senshi who hadn't been seen or heard of since the cell games. Soon everyone had left except for Piccolo and Bulma.  
  
"Bulma, would you do me a favor?" Asked Piccolo looking kinda sheepish.  
  
"Sure Piccolo. What do you need."  
  
'I need some cash. I want to try something with Gohan."  
  
"Alright how much?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Alright, here is $500 good luck, but try to get Gohan home safe ok."  
  
"Sure, and Bulma Thanks..."  
  
After giving Piccolo a slight nod and a smile Bulma walked out of the office and got into her car and drove off. Leaving Gohan and Piccolo alone.  
  
  
  
Taking a seat, Piccolo began, "Gohan, It's ok to express your feelings. It's very important that you do actually. Now listen, here is $500. Take it and go express yourself tonight. Try to have some fun." Then, having said what he wanted to say, Piccolo took off and hid from Gohan, leaving him all alone for the first time.  
  
After sitting in the same seat for several minutes, Gohan blinked several times in rapid succession and stood up. A small piece of his sanity returned, he powered down and then walked out into the street confused.  
  
"Now what do I do?" After deciding that one way was as good as another Gohan began to hike deeper into the city. 


	3. The Mall

Chapter 2- The Mall  
  
  
  
Gohan's breathing was heavy as he walked down the street towards a large building in the distance. There were many people out and about, mostly teenagers, although there were some adults still trying to get home after a long day of work. Gohan kept walking until he noticed that he was getting a lot of stares from those who walked by him. Wondering what was so interesting about himself he took a glance down at his clothes. Ouch. His mom had dressed him in an old style Japanese suit with his old dragon ball hat to 'top off' the outfit. Deciding that being in that particular suit wasn't going to help him in the city any, he made a stop at a nearby clothing store about a half-mile away from the large building in the distance and began to shop around.  
  
After about an hour and a half of searching for something his mom would like him to wear with little or no enthusiasm, it finally dawned on him that his mom wasn't here and that he wasn't doing as Piccolo had told him to do. Quickly deciding that he was fed up with this bull crap he grabbed a very baggy pair of black canvas pants as well as a tight black tee shirt to go along with it. After paying the oversized bill of $100 he changed and tossed his other clothes into a nearby trash can and continued on without looking back.  
  
  
  
Gohan shivered as he entered the Mall, before he had felt claustrophobic on the streets. The feeling was compounded by ten as soon as he entered the mall. There was hundreds and hundreds of people all pushing and shoving trying to get into stores of one type or another. For the life of him Gohan couldn't figure out what was going on. Finally he found a shop, which wasn't nearly as busy as the rest and quickly made his way toward it.  
  
When he was approached by the shopkeeper he was about to say he was just browsing, but just as he opened his mouth to reply he saw something in the back of the store which made his heart jump. Walking quickly to the back to get a closer look at the item he couldn't help but shut out the rest of the world, including the by now annoyed shopkeeper. It was a trench coat. An excellent black coat made from unpolished leather. It was resting on a dummy in a display case.  
  
"I want it."  
  
As Gohan walked out of the shop back into the crowd he felt confident. Not because he felt any better about himself, but because he felt cloaked no longer quite as vulnerable, although his pocket was $300 lighter. When he continued down the mall's strip he was amazed at how the mall had suddenly become more roomy as people made sure to avoid him and his billowing trench coat.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"Excuse me Videl." A security guard asked as he politely pulled her to a vacant bench.  
  
"What's the problem officer?" Videl responded as she sat down, going from shopping to serious in 1.5 seconds.  
  
"Well, I normally wouldn't bother you with something this small, however, a shady character no one knows is browsing the mall tonight, and I was wondering if you would check him out for us…"  
  
"Say no more. Where is he?"  
  
As Gohan kept going he became increasingly more aware of security guards that seemed to be closing in around him as if to box him in. I don't want any trouble, he thought as he hurriedly ducked into a dance club and took a seat in the far back corner hoping to loose the guards. It only made him more nervous when none of the guards entered the club, and every set of eyes in the club started glancing at him.  
  
He was so distracted by his fear however, that he failed to see a lone figure sneak up beside him and join him at his table until it was too late.  
  
Raising his eyes to meet the figure's he was confused to see that it was a girl about his age, maybe a bit younger give or take a few months, but she was definitely attractive and he quickly lowered his eyes and face to hide his blushing cheeks from this new problem.  
  
"So what's your name stranger?" Asked Videl not noticing his cheeks, because one thing Gohan had managed to accomplish was to sit in the darkest corner of the club.  
  
"Gohan. Son Gohan" He responded "Your's?"  
  
"Oh... I thought you recognized me I'm Videl."  
  
"And that means what? Are you a movie star or something?"  
  
"You mean to tell me you've never heard of Videl Satan?" surprise dancing on her face… everybody I've ever met has known my name… this is a first.  
  
"SATAN." laughed Gohan. "You mean that fool from the cell games?"  
  
*The music abruptly stops, chattering ceases and the dance club comes to a standstill.*  
  
"Oh... so you have heard of me" a glare appearing on Videl's face.alright… now this dude's pissed me off.  
  
"No, not you, your father." Managed Gohan in between his laughter.  
  
"And what do you have against my father? After all he did save the world, the least you could do is show a little respect."  
  
"Satan, saved the world? HA my ASS." Gohan's laughing was almost to the point where he was rolling on the floor.  
  
"KILL HIM!" Rose a cry from a spectator somewhere in the crowd . Gohan had barely a second to give Videl a look of confusion, before he was mobbed by everyone in the club. Except Videl, who sat back in her chair and smirked.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Videl's smirk fell away and was replaced by utter shock. All around the room people were crying, and nursing broken hands, feet, fingers, toes and ankles. Except Gohan who picked himself up, dusted off his trench coat, righted one of the few remaining 'intact' chairs and sat back at his table with Videl.  
  
"Ahhh…Now where were we?" smirked Gohan, the spitting image of Vegeta.  
  
"Oh… Yes…" smiled Videl, finally regaining her senses. "I was just placing you under arrest." Gohan's smirk didn't fade until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Behind him were about 50 police officers, weapons drawn.  
  
"Shit." Gohan swore. Turning back towards Videl however gave him another surprise.  
  
'Click'  
  
"Huh?" Gohan looked down at his hands which had become nicely handcuffed. He glanced back at Videl to see her smirk become a smile. Underneath her breath Gohan heard her wisper  
  
"Got cha."  
  
"Damn." Gohan mumbled as he was led out of the club. 


	4. The Cell

Chapter Three- The Cell  
  
Crap... crap... crap...  
  
Gohan's brain was a mess as he banged his head. The cement wall, which was behind his head, was beginning to crumble.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"I don't know! Shut up!" Yelled the jerk, more formally known as Gohan's cellmate.  
  
"I don't even know what year it is..."  
  
"Have you been in a coma or something?" The cellmate now began to show a little concern, after all this wasn't prison, just a holding block.  
  
"Something like that... Um... How long has it been since Cell was defeated?"  
  
"Umm. You're not going to like this… five years." (Gohan is supposed to be sixteen)  
  
"(BEEP)!(BEEP)!(BEEP)!(BEEP)!(BEEP)!(BEEP)!(BEEP)!(BEEP)!(BEEP)!" Gohan's language became even more explicit as he began to power up, light flashing around him. Enraged at his apparent loss of five years of his life Gohan screamed as he went SSL1. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"LET ME THE (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP)!!!! OUTA HERE!!!!!!!!" The prisoner was going nuts with fear as Gohan's aura rippled around him pushing outward until it filled the entire jail cell with light.  
  
"Here..."Gohan simply stated his eyes unfocused as he blew a huge hole in the wall giving his cellmate an escape route. " Bye." Gohan said, still crouched in the corner rocking, and causing indentations in the cement. Gohan's hair continued to flail wildly around him.  
  
It was well past midnight when Chichi called Bulma demanding to know what happened. You can guess how she reacted...  
  
"THE DEMON KING!!!! WHAT THE %$%#^# WERE YOU THINKING!!!!!!"  
  
Just as the argument was starting to get very heated Vegeta pulled Bulma aside for a moment and to the T.V.  
  
On it picture of the local police station was displayed. Taking a closer look, Bulma noticed it had a hole blown in it. It was also emitting a glow from within.  
  
"SHIT" Bulma muttered while grabbing her cell and her car keys. "Vegeta! Tell Chichi to hang up and get ready for a call!"  
  
"Alright WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled back.  
  
"AND DON'T FORGET TO MAKE DINNER FOR TRUNKS !" Bulma yelled as she slammed the door.  
  
"Damn, I never get any thanks around here," Vegeta griped. "C'mon BRAT! We're going out to eat!" Yelled Vegeta as he took off, followed closely by Trunks. They conviently forgot about the door and flew threw the window… Just for you Onna. Vegeta smirked.  
  
  
  
20 minutes later-  
  
"Thanks for coming so quickly Videl." The police chief stated wringing his hands in worry. His mind was on Cell. "We really don't know what's happened and."  
  
"Yea, I understand, you've got kids." Videl replied understandingly.  
  
"Umm… Yea, thanks…" The chief stated meekly. Videl merely grinned , nodded, and entered the building.  
  
The first thing Videl noticed as she entered the building was a sound coming from below the front desk.  
  
"He's crazy, MAD! I tell you MAD!" Below the desk a man was clinging to a post and ranting.  
  
"It's ok… No one's going to hurt you." Videl said softly and kept repeating until she got close enough to handcuff him to the post. "Now just stay there ok…" Videl continued as she backed away from the lunatic. "Hmmm… Onto the cells." She murmured as the golden glow continued to get brighter the farther she went toward the cells.  
  
Finally, in the farthest cell, in the farthest corner crouched a boy. "Ahhh." The source of the glowing, as far as Videl could see, was his wavy hair, which seemed to stand straight up from his head.  
  
"Five years…five years." Whispered the boy slowly rocking, slowly rocking.  
  
Thanks to all who have given me the great reviews… I'm sorry chapters take so long for me to put out, but I'm eighteen. I own my own business… And I'm still going to High School. PLZ bear with me…(Ahhh! I'm getting mauled!) lol… Also.. In case it isn't clear, Gohan is 16 in this story. 


	5. What the Hell?

Thanks to all who have given me the great reviews… I'm sorry chapters take so long for me to put out, but I'm eighteen. I own my own business… And I'm still going to High School. PLZ bear with me…(Ahhh! I'm getting mauled!) lol… Also.. In case it isn't clear, Gohan is 16 in this story. I'm going to go back and fix the other date errors, but I thought you would want this next chapter first.  
  
Ch 4. What the Hell?  
  
"Haaaa" Videl gasped, How on earth does he do that? Videl gaped as Gohan's hair continued to extend and grow to his second level.  
  
Alright Videl… You're just imagining the hair… Just imagining the hair…  
  
Videl's eyes were closed in concentration as she tried to remove the 'imaginary image.'  
  
Opening one of her eye's slightly Videl glanced back at Gohan, who's hair was still gold.  
  
"Dick."  
  
Ok… I'm not imagining the hair… I'm not going crazy… I'm going to just ignore the hair… That's right he doesn't have golden hair… As a matter of fact his hair is black that's right black!  
  
Videl paused, blinking several times rapidly as she replaced Gohan's hair color with her imagination. After taking a deep breath, Videl springs her mind back into action.  
  
Ok… He's obviously going nuts… He must have received a harsh sentence. Yea! That's it! He keeps murmuring five years. Ouch… What did he do to deserve that? After all he doesn't look any older than me… Ok… Got to comfort him… Get him to relax. Calm him down.  
  
Laboriously putting one foot in front of the other, Videl slowly made her way to Gohan's side and sat down beside him.  
  
"Oh c'mon… It's not that bad…" Videl started with great effort. Gohan stopped rocking and turned to stare blankly at Videl. "Well, its only five years right…" Videl continued to attempt to talk as Gohan's unnerving stare made her feel like she was being whittled down to pieces. "Just think about the good side… I mean you'll be out of here when you're twenty-one, right?" Videl finally finished. No longer hearing anything Gohan's attention reverted to the cement wall in front of him.  
  
"Well, at least let me give you a massage. You look so tense." Videl started again regaining Gohan's unfocused stare. Moving between Gohan and the wall Videl started to 'try' to rub Gohan's back, but instead found herself rubbing solid steel.  
  
Damn… What the hell is wrong with this kid? 


	6. Interlude with TRUNKS!

Thanks for all the great reviews everyone. I really appreciate it. This next chapter is a lot longer than usual, but I don't think you'll mind. :)  
  
Enjoy…  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Damn, the police sure can be annoying. Bulma thought. "Listen, I know what has happened in there, and I can fix it! Now just let me pass!"  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Briefs, but I can't do that. Videl has already gone in to make sure everything is safe, until she comes out nobody else is going in. Period!" The chief responded.  
  
DAMN…  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Hehehe… Looks like mom can't get past the police chief. What a perfect chance to wreck havoc and not have to worry about losing my food privileges! Trunks thought while raising his small fist into the air.  
  
"Hehehe…Yes!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Did you hear something?" Asked a lowly detective to his partner.  
  
"Yea, I think I did… It sounded kinda like evil laughter… Ahh well, hand me another doughnut."  
  
"Sorry, were out." The detective responded, "Lets go get some more!"  
  
"Good idea!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"As I was saying Ms. Briefs, I can't let anyone else in until Videl lets us know that the building is safe. I'd like to let you in, I really would." The chief paused for a second and looked around. "Is it just me, or did it just get a lot more breezy?" He scratched his chin and went to rest his hand on his utility belt, only to come to a horrible realization…  
  
"Somebody Lost his PAAANTS, Somebody Lost his PAAANTS. NANI NANI WOOHOO THE CHIEF GOES BOOHOO!"  
  
Up on the roof of the half demolished police station was a young boy with purple hair, who was holding a rather large pair of pants and dancing with glee.  
  
"WOW! Somebody stop him for indecent exposure!" Trunks laughed while pointing at the chief. As Trunks' laughter echoed throughout the city, several of the police officers were overcome with the situation and laughter ensued. The sight of their chief clad in pink underwear too much to bear.  
  
"Hey!" Shouted the chief. "Get down fro there and give me back my pants!" The chief's face began to get brighter, and by this point it was a bright shade of pink that out did his underwear.  
  
"Alright…" Trunks remarked sarcastically as he slid down a drainpipe on the side of the building. "Lets trade." He finished with a familiar smirk on his face.  
  
"Ok. What do you want you purple haired freak?" The chief demanded.  
  
"Ohhh… So you want to play that way…" Trunks muttered to himself. Stopping about ten feet in front of the chief, Trunks made his demand known. "You're UNDIES!" The chief's face had enough time to blanche before he found his pants in his face and his underwear back on the roof, held by a dancing chibi.  
  
"AAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed the Chief, while he desperately tried to get his pants back on to maintain his dignity. Unfortunately everyone was starring at the chief, including the news crew who were catching this all on tape.  
  
"While everyone's attention was elsewhere, (hehehe) Trunks grabbed his very surprised mother and set her down neatly in the police station, all in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Bye mom! I've got to go!" Trunks whispered before he fazed out again.  
  
"Ohhh… That boy!" Bulma muttered. "At least he got me into the station, but Vegeta is going to sleep on the couch for a month! He was supposed to watch Trunks!" After pausing a few seconds to think of a few even more appropriate punishments for Vegeta, Bulma returned to her search for Son Gohan.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
1 Outside  
  
"Where'd that purple freak go?!" shouted the chief while trying to hold up his pants, because they no longer had a belt. "I want him arrested!" He continued. His face was now bright red, from embarrassment as well as from shouting at his incompetent officers. He continued to babble on about incompetence and stupidity until he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Hiya," commented the purple haired chibi, who was waving a pink pair of underwear in the chief's face.  
  
"Achk!" grunted the chief as he tried to step forward to grab Trunks. One problem, he still didn't have a belt and his pants fell down, tripping him and giving the birds a painful view of his rear end.  
  
"Don't just stand there you incompetents! C'mon try to catch me if you think you can!" yelled Trunks, that familiar grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Get HIM!" Yelled the chief, struggling to stand up. Soon all the Police officers were chasing Trunks with little or no success. Every once in a while however, Trunks would 'allow' an officer to get close to him, only to find that they were now in the same predicament as the chief.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Whooooooooooooooooooo… That was the longest chapter I've ever written. So tell me, what did you think. 


	7. Who ain't got no pants?!?

Disclaimer: Mark, the slow hobag, is not lucky enough to own DBZ. When it comes down to it, I don't either.

A/N: In case you hadn't figured it out, this isn't Mark writing. Well he wrote the chapter, but I'm typing it because he is too much of lazy hobag to do it himself for at least a few more weeks. So in favor of expediancy, you have me here. Now... can I get a "What-What!" in your reviews if you think that he needs to update more often. I'm serious. Let's recap here. Mark wrote the story and I'm just here to correct the grammatical errors. Okay! Now on with the show!

Sparrow's 2nd A/N: ~......~ = telepathic communication

...... = thought

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter 7

~VEGETA!~

~WHAT ONNA!~

~YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!~

~ What'd I do?~ This is the first time Vegeta realized, that the Onna was pissed at him when he hadn't done anything. After all, there he was, standing patiently in line at McD's, (can you imagine this! LOL!) not killing anyone for their stupidity or for not making way for him! The prince of all Saiyans! On top of all that he hadn't even complained about having to take the kids out to eat. Well... not really. (Broken window. LOL!)

~ You were supposed to be watching Trunks, you idiot!~

~I am! As we speak, I'm standing in line at McD's. Trunks is standing just behind me, anxiously awaiting his hundred cheeseburgers! Not to mention! The FACT THAT I HAVEN'T CUT, KILLED ANYONE, OR BLOWN ANYTHING UP!~ His mental voice escalated from a whisper to an angry yell.

~Whoops...~ Bulma thought.

~What!~ Vegeta demanded, not noticing that he was now first in line.

~You were trying so hard to be good for me, that you didn't even notice when Trunks ran off.~ Bulma returned with a smile.

~But he was just...~ Vegeta thought with a grimace as he turned to look behind him, still ignoring the cashier who was desperately trying to take his order as the others in the line were beginning to get angry for the slowdown.

"Sir..." the cashier wailed, "please give me your order..."

~Ahh... Well, come and pick him up Vegeta. I've got to see what's wrong with Gohan.~

~Where is he?~

~Outside the police station, pantsing the officers. By the way...~

~Yes...Onna~

~You're still sleeping on the couch for a week.~

"Damn..." Vegeta grunted as he blasted through the roof of the McD's, leaving the cashier speechless and the customers dumbstruck.

That BRAT is sure going to get it! Thought Vegeta as he zeroed in on his son's ki.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HEHEHE "C'mon you lazy hobags! Catch me!" Yelled Trunks, who was beginning to get bored as all the police officers paused, trying to catch their breath. Their red puffing faces clearly showed that after a year of letting Videl do all the work, they were all out of shape.

"Oh.... C'mon! Don't give up now!" whined Trunks as he stopped running, the chase evidently over as most of the police officers were doubled over, breathing heavily.

Trunks jumped however, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Out of nervous response, he quickly turned, pantsed whoever it was, and began to run off with his steal. Unfortunately, he didn't notice that his catch was the lower half of a blue pair of spandex that looked frighteningly familiar. He didn't stop until he felt a familiar someone power up.

Trunks took a second to look back and scream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the cell, Gohan surprised Videl, who was still trying to give him a back massage, by turning to stare intently at a wall. Funny thing was, that his eyes were moving quickly, as if tracking a fast moving object...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is not fun. thought Trunks as he ran around being chased by Vegeta, who was incidently throwing ki balls with disturbing accuracy. "This isn't fair! I can't even fly well yet!" he yelled as he continued dodging.

"Stand still BRAT!" cursed Vegeta as he powered up to SS1. "**FINAL**..."

"AAAAH!" Trunks screamed as he transformed out of sheer terror. The blast was strong enough to kill him. Trunks had just enough time to jump clear and cringe as he realized that although he managed to dodge his father's blast, the police station wouldn't be so lucky...

"**FLASH**!" Vegeta roared as the bluish attack flew towards his son's former location...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INSIDE

Videl had given up on the massage and decided to try a different tactic. If this weird boy couldn't be comforted, then maybe, just maybe if he was put into the position of a protector, a comforter, he would snap out of it.

Slowly, Videl managed to crowd onto Gohan's lap, leaned her head on his shoulder, and opened up a can of worms she hadn't dared to even look at in years. She didn't want to sit there for hours, trying to cry over some silly issue. Instead she looked back into her past for her most painful memory and seized it. Within a few seconds Videl had begun to cry.


	8. Consequences

I know it's been three months, I'm really really really sorry. I've started my own business and have managed to get profit out of it consistently. I've also dealt with graduation and all the horrible things parents do to you afterwards. Like taking you off the medical insurance. Hopefully I'll get enough reviews to keep me going. Thanks a lot to those of you who did review. I am thinking about keeping this story kinda short, because I've been toying around with an original Idea, and will be sure to post the first chapter soon.  
  
As stated before I don't own nothin.  
  
Gohan's reaction was small. He merely wrapped his powerful arms around her and pulled her into his chest.  
  
It took about three seconds for Vegeta to realize what he had done in a careless moment, and the horrible consequences that his action would have. "Bulma."Vegeta whispered his eyes wide with shock.  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
Vegeta's mate was instantly incinerated in the blast, however Gohan and Videl lay deep under the rubble, protected by Gohan's shield of ki. Vegeta, high above the ground had but a few seconds to contemplate what he had done, before his wife's presence was brutally ripped out of his mind.  
  
Ever so slowly Gohan blinked. While this wasn't quite enough to amaze Videl, she was currently maintaining her existence through a ki shield after all, was that when his eyelids opened again the blank tortured look that had haunted Gohan's face, was replaced with a look of carefully concealed hope and determination. To be quite honest, Videl couldn't have been any more confused.  
  
  
  
Gohan's mind was a mess. That was putting it nicely. All throughout his life, he had always been cursed with failure. His failure had cost many lives and when it cost his father his life, well. Lets just say it was a good thing he went into the coma. A massively depressed SS2 Gohan would be a problem wouldn't it? Fortunately for us all, today Gohan has succeeded. For the first time in his life, Gohan consciously recognized that he succeeded. By saving Videl from certain death via Final Flash, however inadvertently, he caused the circle of horror that kept playing in his mind to stop for a second and to be replaced with the image of Videl safe from the debris in his arms. Safe.  
  
So. What do you think. 


	9. Search for a new Author

I am sorry all my fans... I have grown sick of Gohan and DBZ in general. I have started a new crossover about ranma and the Wheel of Time. For those of you who have never read the wheel of time series I suggest it as my favorite original series. That is a hard title to earn from me as I have read many many many many books. (I have no life lol)  
So I am looking for another author to continue my series, all I ask is power over a few things.   
1) Bulma must not be brought back.  
2) Vegeta must die.  
3) Gohan and Videl must leave earth for parts unkown...  
4) The rest is up to you...  
So if you are interested please submit the next chapter to my e-mail. marker_iv@hotmail.com 


End file.
